Night Before Life Goes On
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: A fluffy little piece inspired by a really good song that I love. Visit the just graduated Kagome who must leave her love behind, possibly forever. Not really a happy ending, but a cute little piece. KagomeSesshoumaru One shot Song Fic AU


Night Before (Life Goes On)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: A fluffy little piece inspired by a really good song that I love. Visit the just graduated Kagome who must leave her love behind, possibly forever. Not really a happy ending, but a cute little piece. Kagome/Sesshoumaru One shot/ Song Fic AU

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I think you'll like this little piece. And this has nothing to do with the one shots from my other story:D Let me know what you think please! Oh... and I know that him working for his Dad's company is really overused in the Inuyasha world... but it goes along with the song.. I mean it is a line in the song after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Song: Night Before (Life Goes On); Sung by: Carrie Underwood I do NOT have any connections with this song:D

_Italics:_ Song lyrics obviously...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat on the roof of her family shrine, her boyfriend of three years, Sesshoumaru, sat beside her. Sesshoumaru had his right arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders and her head was rested on his shoulder. They sat in the silence, both having uncountable things to say, neither saying a word. When the silence became too much to bear, Kagome finally spoke.

"Why do we have to split up, Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked softly.

"We've known that this was going to happen." Sesshoumaru states while sliding his arm down to rest around her waist. As she lifted her head to look up at him, he placed his down against her neck.

"You're heartless!" She replied to him, her eyes shining with a slight hurt, feeling as if he didn't care.

"You don't mean it." He replied while beginning to nuzzle her neck softly, showing his affection. Kagome sighed.

"I know, I just don't want to leave you!" Kagome stated.

_Sitting up on the roof_

_Sneaking a smoke by the chimney_

_Checking out the moon_

_And the city lights_

_He takes off his flannel shirt_

_And drapes it around her shoulders_

_Slides up behind her and holds on tight_

_And she says_

_I don't want this night to end_

_Why does it have to end?_

He agreed. He didn't want her to leave either. But the, recently graduated from highschool, couple, had no choice. Kagome's family hadn't had enough money to pay for her to go to a University, and the only school that she could get a scholarship to was in the United States.

Sesshoumaru, who had wanted to join his love, was being forced by his father to work at the company that his father owned. He didn't want to do it but he had to. His family had a lot of money, and he had offered to pay for Kagome to go to a University in Japan, but Kagome was too proud to take a hand out, even if it was from Sesshoumaru. That was something that he loved about her, despite the fact that he wanted her to stay.

The loving couple had known for almost a year that this was going to happen. They had known that she was going to leave. Both of them, however, loved one another too much to let the other go. They had decided to continue their relationship until the day she had to leave. That day, would come at the end of the summer after graduation. That day would come at the next rising sun.

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10_

_Baton Rouge, LSU_

_18 years in her rearview_

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block_

_At daddy's shop_

_It ain't much but it's a job_

_They've been dreading this moment all summer long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on. _

Kagome began to cry, wet tears rolling down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru got up from the seat beside her and stood fully in front of her. "Come on Kagome, we'll go for a walk." He smiled down at her, his long silver hair was blowing in the breeze that rushed past the lovers on the cool summer evening.

After the couple came down from the roof, they began walking down the streets of Japan. As they walked around the town they had both grown up in, Sesshoumaru continuously tried to comfort her, to help ease her pain in any way.

"You know I'll always love you Kagome." He said with a soft smile, while giving a slight squeeze to their intertwined hands.

"I'll always love you too, Sesshou-kun." Kagome replied to him, her tears had stopped momentarily.

"Who knows, we might find each other again." Sesshoumaru added, trying to reassure his love for the petite girl next to him.

"I don't expect you to wait for me." She stated softly, almost too soft for him to hear her. Suddenly Sesshoumaru kicked a medium sized rock that was in their path while cursing.

"I don't want you to leave my Kagome." He stated almost roughly.

_A tear falls off her cheek and_

_Right when it hits his arm he says_

_Come on baby_

_Lets get outta here_

_They take one last drive around town_

_And man it_

_Already looks different_

_He bangs the wheel and says_

_Life ain't fair_

_And this growing up stuff man I don't know_

_I just don't wanna let you go._

The couple continued walking until they got back to Kagome's family shrine. They were standing outside of the shrine doors, wrapped in each other's arms. Kagome began to softly cry again. "I have to go my love." He said sadly. He reached down to pull her face up to his and they shared one final kiss. As they parted, Sesshoumaru gave her a reassuring smile, then turned to leave. Before he fully turned around, Kagome saw a single tear glisten it's way down his smooth skinned face. She walked into the shrine and closed the door before collapsing to the floor and bursting out into tears that would not cease for a long time to come.

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down _

_I-10 Baton Rouge, LSU_

_18 years in her rearview  
_

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block_

_At daddy's shop_

_It ain't much but it's a job_

_They've been dreading this moment all summer long_

_But here it is_

_They don't have long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

_Yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Okay, there you have it! Please review! I might do another song fic about them getting back together at some point in time if I find an appropriate song. Perhaps you have a song that you think would be nice for a reunion scene? If so, you can give me the title of the song and the person who sings it in your review and I'll check it out! Thanks much!


End file.
